Operation: D.O.O.M.
"Deadly Overlords Overwhelm Munchkins" Operation: D.O.O.M. is the twelfth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Tuesday, January 19, 2016. Overview Summer vacation has just started for The Kings Next Door and all the other kids only to discover the Genesis Portal opening to the Fairly Oddparents Zone. Enter Flappy Bob, who agrees to keep the kids in his Learn-A-Torium all summer. Plot 37 years later, Yuki and his friends are released for summer vacation and begin with the celebration of Eggman Day. Yuki dances with the Kids Never Die and the spirit of Girouette, deceased adopted father of Paul Gekko. Then his mom says that he should stop and because that they care for his safety. Yuki and his brother agrees. At the rebuilt KND Treehouse relocated in Kami-Kōbe High School The Buxaplenty siblings and their friends are playing with his Life-Size, Eggman Express. For dinner, the Kids Never Die went to the Turner's Place to eat Pizza and Spinach. Unknown to Eggman and the others during Eggman Day and at the Konoha Canyon Palace, the parents are introduced to Flappy Bob from the Fairly Oddparents Zone who recommends the kids be put in his Learnatorium before they get hurt and cause the parents any more harm (Get Flappy). A.J., Chester, and Francis are dropped off at the Learnatorium Master Bison was very pleased with the results. The car of the Turner family pulls up in the Learnatorium driveway. Timmy's father takes Francis, who is too large to fit down a "child drop-off" chute, and throws him out of the way so he can drop Timmy in. Timmy's parents are relieved as they can now do whatever they want. With all the kids minus the Kids Never Die trapped in the Learnatorium with nothing to do, H.P. The Kids Never Die then watched the intro-movie and when the "most super ancient footage ever" was about to begin, a non-violent program appears on the screen. Mr. Turner then stands up behind the TV with his tools and tells him that the random soccer accident reminded him of putting the child block on TV to prevent him from watching any violent programming. Paul and Yuki talks to Bucket, Yipper, Poof, Cosmo and Wanda and wishes that Timmy's Parents could care less. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and the magic quickly effected Timmy's parents. Yuki then goes to kitchen and tommy's mom notices him and asks him, "Yuki are you hungry? a growing boy deserves something special." Yuki finishes "...Broccoli, Squash, Spinach?" Mom replies "I couldn't care less about foods that are good for you - and your colon. so tonight were having candy and for dessert candy." Dad then calls him to the living room and shows him the brand new television set and tells him that the money that he was saving for his college education is spent but now he couldn't care less. He then hands Yuki the remote and let Kids Never Die watch violent programming. "how about a little Dimmsdale sewer gators." Timmy's Dad "it's violent" Yuki "it's educational." Both "but it's mostly violent. Yay, violence". At school cafeteria Yuki asks A.J. "what's for lunch?" A.J. shows his lunch which is Spinach and tells them that it's because his parents want him to have a healthy colon. Yuki then shows his lunch which is "candy and violence" (candy and a portable DVD player playing sewer gators falls of his lunch bag). At his front yard he then greets his dad and asks him that he should be at work and why does he not wearing any pants. Mr. Turner answers "pants are for squares and I'm on vacation" Yuki continues "I wish could be on vacation but I have homework." Timmy's Dad then replies "homework are for squares like pants, let's play frisbee instead" Timmy then tells that they he has no Frisbee then dad says that "let's use you're useless math book" and he throws it at the window. They went inside the house and Kind Never Die questioned his mom that what is she doing. Timmy's Mom replies "not cooking and not cleaning." then Mr. and Mrs. Turner danced all night. 2 weeks later at school cafeteria, Timmy reeks, stomach hurts, feels sick. He raised his arms and the foul-smell scattered throughout the place. All the kids ran except A.J. who is knocked-out by the foul smell. He then went to his front yard which looked like a jungle. He sliced his way through the thick plants and he reached his room by nightfall. He then says to Cosmo and Wanda that he can't concentrate because of the loud noises of his mom and dad were making, and he's gonna fail his test. Wanda replies (with a nagging expression) "who cares, what's math ever done for you." Timmy then asks them that if they're okay because he noticed to fishbowl is very dirty. Cosmo then says that he is swimming in his toilet and he likes it. Then the power went out and Timmy shouts to his dad that the power's out. Dad just simply replies "electric bills are for squares." He then goes down and wishes for a candle (poofs a candle) "A lit candle!" demands Yuki. Wanda whines, "Oh wahhh don't you ever stop nagging". He then sees how dirty and filthy there house was and follows his dad's rotten teeth. He then sees his mom and dad and tells that what's the matter with them, they look gross and the house looks terrible. He then whispered softly "I gotta unwish this wish" Mom heard this and asks what is that, Yuki then replies, "Uhh, I'm offering to feed my fish." Then he runs off and mom and dad thought of eating his goldfish (Bucket and Yipper) When Yuki saw this, he said that they cannot eat his fish because they're dirty..." Cosmo and Wanda and Poof objected this. Yuki continued "...and chatty." Then suddenly Dad flushes Cosmo and Wanda to the toilet and it leads to the sewage plant. Paul told Cosmo and Wanda to escape, but they just laughed and cheered on. "I'm swimming in a real toilet, and I love it!" cheered Cosmo as he got flushed down. That's when Yuki realized the horrible truth: when he wished for parents who cared less, the wish also means godparents care less too! He then panicked and stated "you flushed my brother's goldfish?" Timmy's Dad" well, they're going to the sewage plant." Then both said, "Not that we care." Yuki complains, "But that's where the sewer gators supposed to live." Mom then replies "Oh wahhh, don't you ever stop nagging" Yuki and Paul screams about the Runaway Eggman Express and recently released the kids from the Learnatorium including Timmy Turner, who was kidnapped Yuki and Paul on saving the Runaway Train with Yuki saying "Runaway Train! RUNAWAY TRAIN!!!!!" (Atomic Kitten Locomotion) Mr. and Mrs. Turner suddenly cared and followed Timmy. The Eggman Express coming out of a tunnel and Paul and Yuki with Timmy giving chase on a Horse. Paul and Yuki carrying Timmy together manages to manages to grab onto the caboose. Timmy saw his parents and realized that he must make his parents care for him more to remove the magic. Mom then commands him to get down and Yuki was Cree; with the voice of the Atomic Kitten band and the Kids, began to sing the Locomotion song with the loop. Paul and Yuki carried Timmy (tied to a rope with the gag) toward the engine by going though the train cars, and hops over the tender and into the cab to find Paul Dickson, then Mom and Dad started turning back to normal (waxed, shaved, coiffed, etc.). Timmy's Mom again commands Paul to release Timmy and Yuki says that he can't hear her with the song of the Locomotion that Cree's singing and grabs a wooden mallet and roughly bangs the controls with it, causing them to go crazy and the train to go wild (Paul, Cree and Yuki, Timmy begin screaming as if they were on a roller coaster). Gopher (dotting a brown, western hat and vest) then pops up between 2 ties in the tracks wonder what all the commotion is; he sees the train speeding toward him and immediately screams and scrambles back underground to avoid getting run over by the engine's cowcatcher. Gopher takes shelter in a tunnel to stay out of the way “until the fools’ rush is over”; suddenly, the train races into the tunnel toward Gopher, who immediately runs for his life out of the tunnel and off a bridge into a stream of water below as the Train follows the tracks into a body of water; the train emerges waterlogged but unharmed and still moving forward on the tracks that recently counts as Yuki disobeying this and the Train heads to the sewage plant. Timmy's Dad then says that he is getting away and they could not possible imitate his dangerous stunt. Timmy's Mom then says that they can use her underarm hair rope and they swing into action and followed Timmy. At the sewage plant, Tuki and friends then sees Cosmo and Wanda and Poof and asks them to jump in the fishbowl but Wanda asks why. Then suddenly a sewer gator appeared and chased Timmy and the Kids Never Die off. Cosmo and Wanda seeing that Timmy was in danger cared for him again. When Timmy was about to get eaten Mom and Dad went to the rescue. He first thought that it was Cosmo and Wanda but Wanda said that it wasn't them and Cosmo said that no that they care... Mom then tied the mouth of the gator and dad beats it up. Mom quotes to Timmy that he's safe yet he reeks. Dad tells Timmy that after he is done beating up the gator, he's in so much trouble. At Timmy's room, he was chained and locked up in a cage. Cosmo said that only 6 more weeks of heavy grounding and Timmy replies that this is better because they love him. Dad and Mom then come in and give him food and a DVD player that shows the child blocks program from earlier. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Yuki Skywalker *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Timmy Gekko *Cree Gekko *Paul Gekko *Paul Dickson *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Master Bison *Acnologia the Behemoth *Timmy Turner Debuts *Girouette- "First Appearance" *Mr. Turner- "First Appearance" *Mrs. Turner- "First Appearance" *Flappy Bob- "First Appearance" Trivia *Operation: D.O.O.M. is based on The Good, the Bad and the Tigger from the The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Category:Episodes